Lucek Memorial Line
(or LML) is a local railway line, bulit in March and April 2018 by ParrotAntics, with an assistance of AlphaSkyRaider and KrebsLovesFiesh, connecting eastern parts of Eston Post with further southern and eastern lands, intended to provide access for players to future construction sites. The name of the line was chosen to commemorate StudioLucek44, the first well known Polish Unterganger, who started making Downfall parodies in 2007. Overview The line runs through various altitudes, and most of the route consists of underground passages in 3x3 cuboid tunnels. Crossing rivers or lakes is possible due to 3-blocks wide bridges with cross-shaped pillars. The initial (L1 - L7) part of the line was mostly powered by redstone blocks instead of torches (used between first station and first major turn), which was criticized by other players. Between L6 and L7 stations and on the section between L9 and L11 stations the line is a single track powered by torches. From April to May the line went through upgrade, where 1-track sections were replaced by 2-track sections, and all pass-through stations, originaly bulit as 1-track, has been rebulit to a form of turnouts. All station bulidings (except terminal stations and some other pass-through stations,) are shaped in cuboid form, with glass celling and water tubs on the rows, and redstone lamps on the floor, except the platforms, which are made of stone and wood, other stone or teracotta. All station entrances (except L1 and L7) are blocked by gates and are opened by pressure plates. Some stations are rebuilt by Sanostonburg Railway Authority (Ugultu) with permission of ParrotAntics. Stations Current Alongside with terminal stations, the line consists of 20 stations. Defunct Gallery Current State L-3 Jollyfish.png|L-3 Jollyfish L-4 Piglet's Hideout.png|L-4 Piglet's Hideout L-6 Fegel Icy Castle.png|L-6 Fegel Icy Castle L-8 Lucek's Pit.png|L-8 Lucek's Pit L-9 Hell (interior).png|L-9 Hell (interior) L-9 Hell.png|L-9 Hell (exterior) L-12 Grey Hills.png|L-12 Grey Hills L-13 Tarrantia.png|L-13 Tarrantia L-14 Syncope.png|L-14 Syncope L-16 Fegelstable.png|L-16 Fegelstable L-19 Dorklich Airport.png|L-19 Dorklich Airport L-20 Dorklich.png|L-20 Dorklich LML Interim Era L-1 Eston Post.png|L-1 Eston Post L-2 Breakthrough.png|L-2 Breakthrough L-4.5 Tunnel.png|Tunnels L-5 Dolfy's Fields.png|L-5 Dolfy's Fields L-7 Basilisk.png|L-7 Basilisk L-10 Fegelein.png|L-10 Fegelein L-11 Yellowsubmarine.png|L-11 Yellowsubmarine L-15 Tobruk.png|L-15 Tobruk L-17 Uterus.png|L-17 Uterus L-18 Dinnertime.png|L-18 Dinnertime L-19.5 Dalek Junction.png|Dalek Junction Early Development Stage (7-stop era) File:LML1.png|Eastern Observatory Station File:LML2.png|Breakthrough Station File:LML3.png|Jollyfish Station File:LML4.png|Piglet's Hideout Station File:LML5.png|Dolfy's Fields Station File:LML6.png|Fegel Icy Castle Station File:LMLsideint.png|Interior of Fegel Icy Castle Station (before upgrade) File:LML7.png|Basilisk Station File:LML7int.png|Basilisk Station interior (before rebulid) Trivia * Stations' names are mostly based on English translations of Polish phrases and titles used in Lucek's parodies. **''Breakthrough'' is a literal translation of Wyłom, a title of Lucek's short film satire on Anti-Counterfeiting Trade Agreement and Polish political system, released in 2012. ** English counterpart of Polish phrase warchlak is piglet. ** Jollyfish station was to be named Jolly Fish (pol. Wesoła Rybka, translation to English based on Jolly Roger term), but it was changed after Krebs' intervention of sign tables placement. ** Basilisk (pol. Bazyliszek) was meant to be a translation of Jaszczur (lit. eng. The Lizard), a nickname given by Polish Untergangers to Joseph Goebbels. ** Uterus is a reference to favourite Lucek's parody Goebbels' meal - a uterus, served on many ways (cooked, roasted, used as pizza ingredient etc). *The exceptions in this naming are for example: Yellowsubmarine (derived from the title of The Beatles' song), Tarrantia (named after Chris Tarrant, the first host of Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? game show), Syncope (incorrectly derived from a musical term syncopation), Chicktato (loosely based on Vj Dominion's song Tuskotronic) and Tobruk (one of Libyan cities). *Originally, the line consisted of 7 stops, but after short discussion, ParrotAntics decided to extend the line to 20 stops, and Krebs rebulit the Basilisk to a side station. *Due to AlphaSkyRaider's demand, Dorklich terminal station is located 10515 blocks east from point zero (0x 0z). *KrebsLovesFiesh built a variant of the line, that serves as an express line, having lower amount of stops. This variant is finished and consisted of 7 total stops with a terminus at the Mesa biome beyond Dorklich. In August 2018 it was shortened to Dinnertime. Category:Railways Category:Infrastructure